


Reunited

by Bookishgirl



Series: Marvel OC One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional reunion, F/M, Loki was dead, Reunion, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: Loki shows up after a period of being in hiding. He & Iris reconcile. Sequel to "Torn Apart".
Relationships: Loki/OFC, Loki/Original Female Character
Series: Marvel OC One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604671
Kudos: 4





	Reunited

In the days since she had defeated Thanos once and for all, Iris had become a shell of her former self. She’d gone back to the Avengers compound in upstate New York with Thor, but that was mostly because she wasn’t sure where else she could go; with Loki gone, she didn’t truly belong anywhere anymore. She barely ate; she slept restlessly, if at all; her usual fiery spirit and quick tongue were gone; and the only person she could bring herself to actually speak to was Thor, but even then it was never more than a handful of words at a time. The Earth Mother had had a long life before she’d ever even met Loki, and even most of the time she had been by his side had been platonically, but she could not imagine living in a world without him in it. 

After nearly a week of trying to adjust to what her life was now, Iris was finally managing to sleep for a considerable amount of time. So, when she felt someone settle into the bed behind her, she was rolled over, pinning the intruder to the bed, the dagger Loki had always kept under his pillow pressed to their throat in less than two seconds. 

“Hello, my queen. This isn’t exactly the greeting I was expecting, if I’m honest.” The confident tone, relaxed body language, and devilish smirk that accompanied the words were all too familiar.

 _Loki? That’s impossible._

“You’re dead,” the brunette seethed, staring down at what had to be an illusion or an imposter of the man she loved, sorrow and rage rising in her simultaneously. “You’re dead, which means this can’t be real.” 

Loki’s expression softened into something akin to pity, and Iris pressed the danger a bit harder into his skin. “Stop,” she said, voice wobbling slightly as tears began to burn at her eyes. “This isn't real. I miss you, so my mind is trying to give you back to me. I must be dreaming. Which means, sooner or later, I’ll wake up, and you’ll be gone again. So just… just stop.” The brunette couldn’t stop the tears that escaped her and cascaded down her cheeks. 

“Oh, my love,” Loki cooed, his brows furrowed in concern as he slowly, carefully grabbed her wrist, moving the dagger away from his throat so that he could sit up and properly comfort the woman he loved. “You’re not dreaming, I swear it. It’s really me. Thanos didn’t really kill me, I just needed him to believe he had. I’m so sorry I hurt you this way, and I’m sorry I didn’t return sooner, but I’m back now, and I’ll never leave you in the dark like that again. Can you ever forgive me?” The God of Mischief knew that Iris had every right in the world to be furious with him for what he’d put her through, but he hoped that she would understand why he’d done it. 

The Earth Mother looked up into the familiar face of her best friend and partner, her bottom lip trembling slightly as she listened to him speak. She was silent for a moment after he finished, then wrapped her arms around him, as tightly as she possibly could, and buried her face in his chest. “I couldn’t bear being without you, pet…” she whispered, fingers digging into his back, as if she were afraid he’d disappear if she let him go again. 

The raven-haired troublemaker’s heart broke at her small voice, and he embraced her just as tightly as she clung to him. “I’m so sorry,” he murmured into her soft chestnut hair, closing his eyes as he spoke. 

“I love you, pet.”

“I love you too, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are so so so appreciated!!
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @ asgardianmagicman


End file.
